


Who Are You?

by marthaandtheponds



Series: The Gods Smile Upon The Brave [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds





	Who Are You?

She is the first girl in generations, and Asgard rejoices the birth of a princess, something not even the eldest of them can remember.

They name her Ingrid, and she is the apple of her brothers' eyes.

She is the sun to Thor's rain, the fire to Loki's ice.

Loki remarks that she is clever, when she finds her way out of her cot and away from her many nurses. He teaches her the many corridors and passageways in the palace, reveling in the fact that he could trust someone else to know.

Thor remarks that she is beautiful, and very fragile, as she toddles around the palace, her bright eyes open to everything, her golden hair trailing behind her as she moves. He is the first to her side if she stumbles, and he is the first to make her laugh through her tears.

By law, and by blood, she may be the daughter of Odin and Frigga, but no one could ever doubt that she was the sister of Thor and Loki before even that.

Little battles between the two are easily ended when they hear the cry of their sister, and they even get along when they take her exploring the castle and the lands beyond.

And they were both right. She did grow up clever, as Loki said, with a quick mind and a sharp wit. She could hold a conversation with ease, entertaining the most uptight of guests.

And she was beautiful, as Thor said, with golden hair and bright eyes, always filled with compassion and understanding. She seemed to carry the sun with her, no matter where she went.

But she was not fragile. She was no flower.

She took up arms the second she saw her brothers doing it, against her mother's wishes and all her sensibilities.

She begged to learn magic when she figured out Loki was learning it, seeking new ways to work with power.

Ingrid could take anyone in a duel any day, then get into her courtly dress and light up a room with her excitement.

She was Ingrid, always in search of excitement.

And she would find it. 

 


End file.
